Musashi Bonds
by Vidbuster120
Summary: Musashi's Yami is in trouble! Can Musashi save him in time, even with help from his friends?


Vidbuster120: Heo! I am now writing for your amusement, a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic.....*throws away the script* That's too proper. I believe that improvising is the best way to intro a story. This is a YGO story (I do not own YGO, but I own a character based on me, named Musashi, and his yami, Osirus). I haven't thought of a title yet though, so I'd appreciate suggestions in the review section. Thanx! ^-^  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(In Battle City)  
  
Weevil: NOOOOO!! I lost!  
  
Joey: Haha! Didn't think I'd win dija', Weevil Underpants!  
  
Weevil: My beloved Insect Queen.....my Paracite Paracide....  
  
Joey: *extends hand* Your cards.  
  
Weevil: *hands over two locator cards and Insect Queen card* All my dignity...  
  
Joey: All right! I won!  
  
(In a helicopter above the city)  
  
Mokuba: Seto, Joey just beat Weevil Underwood.  
  
Seto: That dog seems to be getting better with every duel he wins.... maybe he actually learns something from Yugi....  
  
Mokuba: I wouldn't put it past him....Hey, Yugi's in a duel!  
  
Seto: What?! Where? With who?  
  
Mokuba: The northeast section of the city. He's battling against a person known as Rare Hunter.  
  
Seto: 'Rare Hunter'? Who's that?  
  
Mokuba: I'm contacting the HeadQuarters now. *typing*  
  
Seto: Good. These Rare Hunters may have the key I need to get the God cards.  
  
(Northeast part of Battle City)  
  
Yami: I play Chain Destruction!  
  
R.H: What?!  
  
Yami: While it may not destroy your Exodia's Head on the field it does destroy the ones in your deck!  
  
(Vidbuster120: Oops, too far back....let's fast forward...)  
  
Malik: It's a never ending cycle! Revival Jam revives on Yami's side because of mind control, then I draw three cards. Slifer the Sky Dragon attacks using its special second mouth, then Revival Jam revives causing me to draw three new cards, until...*runs out of cards in his deck*  
  
(Vidbuster120: A little more.)  
  
Namu: Look out behind you Joey!  
  
Joey: What the... *captured by cloaked men*  
  
(Vidbuster120: More....)  
  
Lumis: *thinking: How can I trust Umbra to help me beat Yugi and Kaiba now?*  
  
Yami: Kaiba, their team trust is broken. Now's our chance!  
  
(Vidbuster120: Arrgh! *takes out tape* Let's try this tape. *presses play on the Remote Control*)  
  
(Dominoe Game Shop)  
  
Yugi: Grandpa! I'm going out!  
  
Grandpa: Ok, Yugi! Just be sure to be back by sundown. Where are you going?  
  
Yugi: To the mall with Tea, Tristan, and Joey.  
  
Grandpa: Ok.  
  
Yugi: *leaves*  
  
(Vidbuster120: Finally! Here's the right tape. At Dominoe Mall)  
  
Tea: Yugi! Over here!  
  
Yugi: Hi, Tea! Hi, everyone!  
  
Joey,Tristan: Hey, Yug.  
  
Voice: Excuse me.  
  
Yugi: *looks to the left* Oh hey, little guy. Are you lost?  
  
Person: *nods*  
  
Tea: What's your name?  
  
Person: Musashi.  
  
Tristan: That's a nice name. Who are you looking for?  
  
Musashi: You wouldn't believe me...  
  
Joey: Yeah we will, kid!  
  
Musashi: Well, I have this other self...this is silly.  
  
Yugi: *eyes widen* Other self? Like a Yami?  
  
Musashi: Yeah! You believe me? But no one believes a four year old!  
  
Tea: Four! You speak well for a four year old!  
  
(Vidbuster120: By the way, I'm not four. Musashi is not based entirely on me.)  
  
Musashi: I listen well.  
  
Joey: Hey, Yug! Can four year olds have Yamis?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. Um, Musashi? What does your Yami look like?  
  
Musashi: He looks like a guy named Ryou, except he's taller with tan skin and black hair that's midback length that he wears in a lowtail.  
  
Yugi: Ryou? Not possible.  
  
Voice: Oh there you are Musashi! I was worried sick!  
  
Musashi: Osirus!  
  
Osirus: Thank you for finding him....  
  
Yugi: Yugi. And this is Tea, Joey and Tristan.  
  
Joey: How come youse two don't look alike?  
  
Musashi,Osirus: We don't?  
  
All else: *shake head*  
  
Musashi: Aw well.  
  
Osirus: Well we have to go. Thanks again!  
  
Musashi: Bye! *him and Osirus leave*  
  
Tea: Osirus did look a lot like Ryou.  
  
Tristan: It's creepy.  
  
Voice: Have you seen Osirus?  
  
Joey: Ishizu Ishtar!  
  
Ishizu: Hello. Have you seen Osirus?  
  
Yugi: Yes, you just missed him.  
  
Ishizu: Oh no.  
  
Tea: Why?  
  
Ishizu: He is in grave danger.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vidbuster120: Dun Dun Dun! What does she mean? My Beloved Ishizu, what will happen?! Find out next chapter, which, unfortunatly I can't remember the title to. *puts down soda* I feel woozy. That's enough caffiene. *Passes out* 


End file.
